Perfect in Form and Balance
by JuliaDeRoussie
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. A PWP (Plot, what's plot?) sexting fic. Usual disclaimers apply. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading it. :)


Inspired by a tumblr post…

post/95937348579/thoughtsofanaffectionaddict

Jane stumbled into her apartment after a long day spent in court. How she hated going to court. While she loved seeing the perps get what they deserved, in the best cases, she hated sitting in a room waiting to be called to testify. It was boring to say the least.

What made it worse, was when the defense lawyer, those slimy bastards, managed to put doubt into her intentions, and her actions. While she, herself, had absolutely no doubts about her own work, sometimes she could see a jury member or two wonder if her actions were really that of a good police officer, or if she had tried to frame the defendant.

That was the problem with gut feelings. They can not be proven right, therefore, when you act on them, people think you just "had it in for him."

Today was such a day. Every single action was questioned, and she could see two members of the jury frown and look concerned that her actions might have been fueled by "a desire to find a culprit in a speedy manner." Damn that defense lawyer. It did not help that she had shot the suspect during the arrest. Nothing permanent, but a gunshot wound is a gunshot wound. And when nicely spinned by the defense lawyer, the fact that the suspect was aiming his gun at the police officers did not seem to matter.

And so there she was, coming home late, and mentally exhausted. Physically, she was wired, though, and she needed some exercise. A run would do the trick, but she was not sure her mental exhaustion would not cause her to cross the street at the wrong time, or run into a wall… _Actually, what I need, is a good mind-blowing fuck. Best way to forget about court, and to exercise._ Unfortunately, when single, that would imply to go out, and make efforts, which she was in no state to do. Nor did she want to find a random guy anyway.

In the end, what Jane Rizzoli did was to take a beer out of the fridge, open it, and sit in her couch with a relieved sigh. She suddenly missed her little dog, who had been staying with her mom's since the hospital. She knew her mom secretly loved having a dog, feeling like someone depended on her all over again. But right now, she sure could have used the comfort of playing with her dog. Maybe she should get her mother her own dog, she probably could ask Korsak to find her mom a nice rescue and make two persons happy in the process.

She should have stayed at Maura's. Officially move there, and never come home to solitude on days she needed company. And for the days she needed solitude, well, Maura's house was big enough to be by yourself in a room. Of course, she had no reasons to justify such a move, nor did she want to impose on her friend anymore than she already did. But damn, would she love being there right now. Being an adult woman in her own apartment was over rated.

Jane turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, hoping to find a numbing show. Something that would help her shut her brain up. She got into a comfortable position on the couch, and proceeded to becoming a vegetable.

***

About half an hour later, Jane was awakened from slumber by the vibrations of her phone. She was gearing herself mentally to go to a scene when she realized there had been only two vibrations, for a text message.

She opened the messages, seeing it was from Maura, and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. The message was a picture. A picture of a lacy blue bra encasing what she knew to be perfect breasts. A new text arrive with only a winking smiley face.

Jane was torn between laughing and squirming. And feeling jealous. Because, surely, Maura meant to send this to Jack. How she wished she could hate Jack, but he had only been a very nice and funny guy so far. And his background check was fine. Of course she ran one, considering Maura's past, she had to. She even ran his prints, but Maura should never know about that.

Jane decided to tease her friend in return. 

_This pic's not enough to prove they're perfect in form and balance, Maur. But I'll admit, that bra showcase their form very nicely! LOL  
Want me to forward it to Jack? ;)_

Jane could only imagine her friend's face, and started laughing. Maura was so easy to tease sometimes, and so adorable when realising she was gently teased. She could still remember the awkwardness of the first few jokes, when Maura would take everything literally, and then her sad look upon realizing she was being mocked. She had mostly been mocked by mean persons, and was not used to a playful banter. Nowadays, though, Maura could play with the best. She had become quite the teaser herself. That picture was proof enough for Jane. Not for the first time since meeting him, Jane wished she was Jack.

After a few minutes passed with no reply from Maura, Jane wondered if her friend simply chose to ignore her, or if she was trying to figure out how to autopsy herself to see what caused people to die of embarrassment.

Finally, nearly 20 minutes after her reply, she received a message back.

_You know very well I was talking about the proportion with the figurine's size, Jane. While nicely proportioned and having a pleasing round shape, my breasts are not perfect. There is no such thing as perfection in nature, nor do I intend to have anything but natural breasts. That bra is nice, isn't it? I'll confess that the lace can become itchy when my nipples become sensitive, though. ;)_

You could always count on Maura to send a lengthy reply back. And in a teasing fashion, while seemingly offering a random fact. Or maybe she was simply offering a random fact, and Jane's mind lived in the gutter. Just thinking of Maura's nipples hardening and becoming more sensitive was wreaking havoc with Jane's libido.

_Why, take it off, then, Dr Isles. We'll be able to better judge the form and balance that way, and you won't be itchy. ;)_

Jane went to grab another beer, it was going to be fun to tease her friend. And that image was sure to help her imagination later on. She sat back on her couch and flipped through the channels once again. She settled on ESPN just has her phone vibrated with the arrival of a new message.

_You seem keen on seeing my breasts, Detective, but I can assure you that taking off my bra did not remove the itch. It is not an uncomfortable itch, mind you. The longer I endure it, the better scratching it will feel. ;)  
I imagine your cotton bra does not make you itchy, that's a shame. It might still feel very nice to feel air on your breasts, it's invigorating. ;)_

Jane nearly choked on her beer, and found herself squeezing her thighs together. Her nipples suddenly did feel tight and her bra did feel uncomfortable. Emptying her beer in big gulps to give herself some courage, Jane took off her shirt and removed her bra. She put it on her couch, and took a picture of it, which she directly sent to Maura.

_You're right, it was becoming too tight. I feel much better already. Scratching slowly can feel also very nice, no need to wait too long for it. It's all in the build up. ;)_

She was surprised at how forward she was, but could not care less. She was exhausted, and horny. Two traits that made her think less rationally. And the two beers were giving her a nice buzz, especially since she drained the second one to fast. Worst case scenario, she could blame it on all of that. What was the best case scenario, though? She was not sure.

She absently started running her fingers along her collarbone, waiting impatiently for a reply from Maura. She did not have to wait for long.

Maura had sent her a single picture featuring not only the previously breastful bra, but also its matching lacy panties. Jane gulped and lowered her hand to gently tease her breasts, sometimes tickling the skin with her fingertips, sometimes lightly scratching. She zoomed in on the picture, and noticed a slightly darker spot on crotch of the blue panties. She would have gulped once again, but the sight made her mouth dry, all her fluids running south. Jane clenched her thighs once again, suddenly in a hurry to rid herself of the constricting skirt she wore for court. She took off her heels and stood up. Refusing to let go of the phone and the arousing picture, Jane fumbled with her right hand to unzip her skirt. Being left handed made that move slightly awkward, but she managed, and sighs in relief when the skirt fell to the floor.

She sat back down, her legs spread, and ran her right hand over her breasts, across her stomach, and over her underwear. She cupped herself, and felt the slight dampness of the cotton fabric. Pushing a bit harder with her fingers, Jane could feel her outer lips slightly spread, due to how she was sitting, and her fingers felt the tiny bulge her hardened clit. The contact was electrifying, and the brunette could not contain a groan. 

Jane went back to caressing her breasts, scratching occasionally a nipple. She was so focused on the picture, that she did not realized she never sent a reply. The vibration of her phone caused her to drop it, and to sit up, suddenly fearful that someone saw her.

Quickly enough, Jane grabbed her phone from the cushion on which it had fallen, and looked at it. Maura had sent her a message, thinking Jane had been shocked and repulsed by her picture.

_I am so sorry, Jane. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. :(_

Jane felt bad, realizing that her distraction and lack of reply made her best friend worry. Feeling her skirt still at her feet, she suddenly got an idea of how to reassure Maura. She took a picture of the skirt, sent it, and added a message as a comment.

_Well, you did make me uncomfortable, Maur. So, before I could reply, I had to rectify the situation. It helped, but I wouldn't say I'm comfortable… yet. Gotta take care of that itch, first. ;)_

She sent it quickly, suddenly excited and nervous about her proposition. Well, what she considered a proposition, and hoped Maura would understand as one, too. She could not stay still until she got a reply, though. She needed to do something about the throbbing between her legs. Nothing drastic, she did not want this pleasure to end. At least not until Maura joined in on the fun. Nor did she want to make herself close… But she needed a bit of relief.

She transferred the phone into her right hand, and used the left one to grab her right breast, feeling the sting of her nails digging into the soft flesh. Jane let out a deep moan at the mix of pain and pleasure, and prolonged it when her phone vibrated. She pulled on her nipple while opening the new message.

_What a relief, Jane! I would hate to stop now, in that state, but I would have hated even more the awkwardness! By the way, you should pick that skirt up before it wrinkles. I love how you dress for court, that skirt showcases your long legs perfectly, I bet the jurors can't focus on anything else. I know I could not. ;)_

Jane had to smile at her friend's worry over wrinkles. She let go of the phone and of her nipple, and picked up the skirt. She put it nicely on the back of the couch, grabbed her phone, and went to her bedroom. She looked around the room, while considering her next move. In the end, she put her phone on the pillow next to hers; she went to her chest drawers, opened the second one, and rummaged in the back until she came out with her trusty vibrator. She was not sure she'd want to use it, but it is highly frustrating to feel the need to use it when getting close to climax, and have to interrupt the session to go get the object. So, just in case, she retrieved it now, and put it on her nightstand. Then, she opened the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube, setting it next to the vibrator. All ready shall she want any of those things. The last step was to take off her soaked underwear. She put them on the bed, lay down, stuck the garment around her big toe, and then stretched her long leg in the air. Jane took a picture from the top of her thigh, aiming up to the foot.

She quickly sent the picture, followed by another message.

_Can you focus on something else there, Dr Isles? I would tell you how I love how you dress for an occasion or another, but the truth is that I find you distractingly gorgeous in all your outfits. Yes, that does include the Hazmat suit, your black scrubs (OMG!), and when you were my clothes. Right now, I'm going to focus on what you're not wearing, like this lovely bra and those lovely panties. Just the image… I'm so horny!_

She did not have to wait before her phone vibrated, probably because it took her some time to write the message, and Maura was reacting to the picture.

_*groans* Your underwear look as soaked as mine would have been had I kept them on longer. Do you want to know a secret? The day I wore your suit, I masturbated while wearing it. I could not help it. I was quick about it, though. Today, however, I'd rather be slow. For now. What about you, Jane? Do you want to go slow, tease yourself? Or do you want to make yourself climax quickly? Please, tell me. _

Jane groaned as well. Damn, she should not have let Maura get her suit dry cleaned, maybe the could have smelled her. That might sound creepy, but Jane did not care. Maura's smell drove her to distraction sometimes, like when they were watching TV on the couch. She loved it. And now, Maura wanted to know, to actually talk about what they were doing, because clearly that's where it was headed, well… It made Jane moan out loud, and made her squeeze her thighs while pulling, twinkling, and teasing her nipple any way she could think of. Before she could reply, a second message came through.

_I'd like to point out that while I noticed the deliciously soaked underwear, my main focus is still on that long leg of yours. I would love to straddle that strong looking thigh, and coat you with my arousal. It'd also give you a good vantage point to judge if my breasts are perfect in form and balance. ;)_

Jane could have come right there and then. She let out a deep sigh, which turn into a moan as her hand started to slowly drift lower.

_Jesus, Maura! You're driving me crazy, in the best of way. But I'm not sure I'll be able to take it as slow as I want if you keep this up… The image of you riding my thigh… It's impossibly sexy. As for your chest, I would need to not only look at your boobs, Maur, but weigh them, feel them… Taste them. I'd grab you, push you harder against my thigh, and bring your nipple to my mouth. That's a great plan._

It was a good thing Jane and Maura both had an unlimited sms and mms plan, because there were so many things she wanted to do to Maura, and she was in such a sexual haze, that she would probably not mind telling her best friend about most of them.

Jane started to tease herself through her outer folds, not surprised at how much wetness she found. She would not be surprised if there was a wet spot on the bed. With her other hand, she played roughly with her nipples, moaning at the jolt it sent to her clit. She was, by now, very warm, and her center felt even hotter than the rest of her body. The phone vibrated again, and she let go of her nipples to check the device.

It was a picture of Maura's right breast, seen from Maura's own point of view, cupped by her left hand. The index and middle fingers of the hand were slightly parted, pinching the nipple, but not letting it be very visible from that angle. It was enough to be erotic in its suggestion, and it was affecting Jane much more than the direct view would have.

A new message followed.

_I love to tease my nipples, they have a direct connection to my clitoris. I love it when a partner sucks and bites on them during intercourse. Thinking of your mouth on my makes me even wetter, Jane. I can't wait any longer._

Jane tried to reply right away, but was slowed down by her use of her right hand. As it were, her left hand was busy spreading herself with her index and ring fingers, while her middle finger was busy circling her now protruding clitoris.

_Fuck, Maura, I'd do anything you wanted to your nipples. Those breasts of yours should be thoroughly worshipped. Right now, I want you to put your fingers inside yourself. Can you do that for me, baby?_

Jane wanted to enter herself, but a part of her wanted to wait to see if Maura would ask her. It would be better if Maura asked her. Her whole hand was rubbing furiously over her clit and labia, alternating between circles and sideway movements. She could feel the tension rise, her climax closer and closer. She had to consciously slow down, not much, but enough to last some more. With her right hand, she started scratching from her neck to her lower belly, raising goosebumps, then back up with a detour to her breasts. Her left hand was getting really soak by the amount of natural lubricant, making wet noises that were turning her on even more. She would not be able to take much more. She was saved by Maura's timing.

_I inserted two fingers inside of myself, Jane. It feels so wonderful, you made me so wet. I'm so excited, the sounds I make. Do you hear the sounds you make with your fingers inside of me, Jane? Are you fingering yourself? Put one or two of those lovely long fingers inside yourself, for me, please? Tell me how it feels, tell me how it feels to be inside of me while I'm inside of you. Jane, I'm so close._

Jane sobbed with relief as she entered herself with two fingers, slowly and deeply at first, but quickly building up an intense pace.

_You feel so good, Maur. I am so close, I had to slow down, but I don't want to anymore I want to feel you come around my fingers, and I want you to feel me come around yours. I love those wet sounds, I'm so fucking wet that my fingers are sliding too easily. I'm adding a third finger, that's how worked up you got me. I can smell you, hear you, feel you… I imagine tasting the sweat between your breast, or on your neck. You have no idea how much I adore your neck._

Jane added the third finger she mentioned in the message, and tried to angle her hand so that its heel would bump against her clit with each inside thrust.

_Three fingers, Jane. Yes, that's perfect. My thighs are clenching around my hand, and it helps provide a delicious friction on my clitoris. I'm going to come any moment. I have dreamt of feeling your lips on me, your fingers. Of feeling your warm skin slide against mine. Of feeling you come undone for me._

Jane fastened her pace, making each thrust deeper, as she struggled to type another message.

_I'm gonna come, baby. Come with me, please, come for me._

She was so close.

_I'm going to orgasm as well, Jane. Let go, honey. Join me over the edge._

And Jane came. Hard. Her inner walls spasmed around her fingers for a long time, and she could feel her heart beat through her jerking clit. The top of her inner thighs were drenched, so were the sheets underneath her.

Without moving her hand from its resting place between her legs, Jane rolled on her stomach and rolled her hips slowly, milking every aftershock she could. She had some trouble getting her breath back to normal, but could not think of that yet. Her mind was blank, focused on the intensity of her orgasm, and on all the sensations she felt inside herself, through her clit, and every fiber of her being.

She managed to reach for her phone, and typed a quick text.

_That was so intense. :)_

She rolled onto her back again, and pulled her fingers out. She stilled cupped herself, though, and gently ran her fingers through the wet folds, not ready to let go yet.

Her brain was still hazy, floating on a wondrous orgasmic cloud. After a few minutes of lazy circles, she fully withdrew her hand. She was only half surprised to see that her fingers had wrinkled from their long exposure into wetness. She could not help herself and tasted herself, closing her eyes and imagining she was tasting Maura.

Maura. Had she replied? Shit. She had not. Did the blonde doctor regret what they had done once she had reached orgasm? Jane hoped not. She really hoped things had changed. Plus, Maura had said she had dreamt of Jane doing things to her, surely that was a good sign, wasn't it?

As she was starting to question herself and panic, she received a new message.

_It was intense, indeed, Jane. I am suddenly feeling very tired. Thank you so much. :)_

Which was followed by a picture of Maura's beautiful sleepy face.

Night night, beautiful. :)

Jane sent a last message, and managed to shuffle underneath her blankets. She'd have to wash the sheets tomorrow, but she was too tired right now. She had effectively managed to rid herself of the tension she had felt earlier, and did not even have the strength to go get some water.

She set her alarm clock, and turned off the light on the nightstand. She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face, feeling very contented. Things had changed, and maybe it would be bumpy, but Maura had said enough tonight to let her know that a relationship was a distinct possibility. She would have to think about it in the morning, though, because right this instant, she was too exhausted.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of her apartment door closing. Quickly enough, she recognized Maura's heels, and resumed breathing. The previous night came back to her, and she blushed and smiled at the same time. Looking at her alarm clock let her know that it was an ungodly hour, before 7 o'clock, and that she better put that vibrator and lube back into the drawer. Which she did right away.

She got out of bed and put on some PJs, and came out of her bedroom as silently as possible. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth as silently as possible, and washed her hands on which she could still smell herself. Then, she exited the bathroom and walk quietly to the living room. She found Maura in her kitchen, plating breakfast she must have gotten on the other side of town, at a favorite place of theirs for on the weekend. Jane was touched by the gesture, and while still feeling nervous, this behavior reassured her enough. She still had her best friend, and that was a huge relief.

"Hi there," rasped Jane, her morning voice deeper than her usual voice. She smiled when Maura looked up startled.

"Good morning, Jane. Did I wake you? I did not mean to wake you. I only wanted to prepare breakfast…" Maura looked adorably nervous, and Jane's smile only got bigger.

"It's alright, Maur. Don't worry about it. That looks delicious. Thank you." Jane suddenly felt a surge of love for this petite woman who was generous, beautiful, adorable… While her feelings were romantic, her love was both romantic and platonic. She had felt it for Maura almost since she'd known her.

"Jane… I… We need to talk about last night. I…"

Jane felt her nervousness come back. She was not sure what to say, nor how she would react to Maura saying it was nice but that was it. She would go back to being her friend, but she knew the cat was out of the bags, and her feelings would be harder to reign in than before.

She took a seat at the breakfast bar, gladly accepted a mug of coffee, and nodded.

"Alright. I'm listening."

Her palms got sweaty while she waited for Maura to talk. She could see the other woman was also nervous, and was looking for the right words. She was not sure if that was good or not, and the wait was starting to make her panic.

"It was not really an accident I sent you this picture, yesterday. It was more a subconscious wish to start things with you. No, wait, let me finish," Maura held up a hand when she saw Jane was about to interrupt. "Not so subconscious, really. Jack said some things about our chemistry, and it became all I could think about. I've had feelings for you for a long time, and was sexually attracted to you since the first time we met. But until Jack told me about how you look at me, I never saw the point of trying anything. I hope I am not scaring you away, Jane, because I could not bear losing you. I'd rather be your best friend than nothing. But, if you were willing, I'd like for us to explore a romantic relationship."

Maura looked at Jane with eyes full of hope and love, with a hint of fear as well. Jane felt her heart beat wildly, ready to burst through her chest. Ecstatic would not describe how she felt.

"I'd like that very much, Maur. Very much."

She reached out to grab Maura hand across the bar, and kissed the back of it.

And so began a new chapter of their relationship.

The end.


End file.
